Jinx
Immer wenn ein , oder , welcher in den letzten 3 Sekunden von Jinx Schaden erlitten hat, stirbt, erhält sie |ms}}, welches über 6 Sekunden abfällt. |leveling = |description2 = Außerdem erhält sie |as}}. Jinx kann während dieser Dauer ihr übersteigen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Passiv:}} 'Jinx' ' gewähren ihr für Sekunden eine Steigerung Gib Gas, die ihr |as}} gewährt, bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = - Aktivierbar:}} Jinx verliert |as}} und ihre kosten |mana}}. Dafür erhält sie erhöhte , verursacht pro Normalangriff als |ad}} und treffen alle gegnerischen Einheiten um das Primärziel herum. Der zusätzliche Schaden kann ganz normal . |leveling2 = |Zusatzreichweite| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = Die erste Steigerung des Angriffstempos von Gib Gas, ist doppelt so stark wie die anderen beiden und Steigerungen fallen eine nach der anderen ab, wenn Jinx nicht angreift. Ein Waffenwechsel von zu , hebt zwar keine angesammelte Steigerungen auf, aber nach ihrem ersten normalen Angriff gewähren diese kein mehr. |leveling4 = }}| und interagieren normal mit , , , und . *Der Schaden von wendet Lebensraub an. *Von beiden Waffen werden Treffereffekte nur gegen das Primärziel angewendet, einschließlich des Flächenschadens von . * Flächenschaden kann auch nahen Sekundärzielen Schaden zufügen, sofern ein Turm das Primärziel darstellt. **Andersherum kann ein Turm aber nie als Sekundärziel Schaden erleiden. * wendet Effekt des Flächenschadens auch auf die Bolzen von an. ** erhöht nicht die Anzahl der pro Angriff erhaltenen Kumulationen von . ** erhöht nicht die Angriffskosten von , da diese pro Angriff und nicht pro getroffenes Ziel berechnet werden. * Angriffskosten werden abgezogen, bevor der Schaden von berechnet wird. |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen. |additional = *Es wird immer das Bild der aktiven Waffe angezeigt. *Das Umschalten der Fähigkeit zählt nicht als verwendete Fähigkeit für oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . * Während Jinx am Anfang des Spieles visuell benutzt, erhält sie jedoch erst das zusätzliche Angriffstempo, wenn sie Waffenwechsel! erlernt hat. *Angriffe mit haben keine Auswirkungen auf durch Angriffe mit angesammelte Kumulationen. *Wenn Jinx versucht mit anzugreifen, ohne ausreichend Mana zu haben, so wird die Abklingzeit von Waffenwechsel! ausgelöst und automatisch zu gewechselt. |video = Jinx-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Projektilbreite |custominfo = |description = Nach |as}} Sekunden feuert Jinx einen Schockschuss ab, der |ad}} an der ersten getroffenen gegnerischen Einheit anrichtet und diesen für 2 Sekunden und . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Effektradius |custominfo = 50 |description = Jinx wirft drei in einer Reihe liegende Granaten, die nach Sekunden scharf werden und nach 5 Sekunden explodieren, wobei diese über Sekunden hinweg |ap}} an allen Gegnern im Effektradius verursachen. |leveling = |Schaden pro Instanz| % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|ap}}}} |description2 = Die Granaten explodieren früher, wenn sie mit einem in Kontakt kommen. Diese werden dann und für die Schadensdauer ( Sekunden) . Jeder Champion kann nur eine Granate auslösen und auch nur von einer einzigen Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| und für . Die Granaten bleiben bei Kontakt vor der jeweiligen Wand liegen. * Flammenfresser! hat keine Ausführzeit und unterbricht keine von Jinx' ''' vorherigen Aktionen. |video = Jinx-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Effektradius |custominfo = 225 |description = '''Jinx feuert eine20px|link=Rakete in die gewählte Richtung ab, die bei Kontakt mit einem explodiert und am getroffenen Champion |ad}} verursacht. Nahe Gegner erleiden 80 % des Schadens. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner, welche von der Explosion getroffen wurden, erhalten 6 % pro 100 zurückgelegte Einheiten). Die Schadenssteigerung ist bei 1500 Einheiten gedeckelt.}} des Schadens der Rakete. Die Schadenskomponente des ist davon nicht betroffen. |leveling2 = % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden| % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden gegen Sekundärziele| % des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Jinx en:Jinx es:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx pt-br:Jinx ru:Джинкс |Hintergrund= Geschichte Für Jinx besteht das Leben daraus, verheerende Schäden anzurichten, ohne einen Gedanken an die Konsequenzen zu verschwenden. Dabei hinterlässt sie eine Schneise des Chaos und der Panik. Als wahnsinnige und impulsive Kriminelle verabscheut sie nichts so sehr wie die Langeweile und entfesselt voller Vergnügen ihre eigene sprunghafte Art des Pandämoniums an dem Ort, der ihr am trübsten erscheint: Piltover. Ausgerüstet mit einem Arsenal tödlicher Spielzeuge entfacht sie die grellsten Explosionen und lautesten Knalle – umso besser, wenn sie damit die unglückseligen Gesetzeshüter schockieren und überraschen kann. Dem Arm des Gesetzes immer einen Fingerbreit voraus macht sich Jinx einen besonderen Spaß daraus, Piltovers Elite an der Nase herumzuführen – allen voran . Piltover war lange als Stadt des Fortschritts bekannt, als ein Ort, an dem Frieden und Ordnung herrschten. Diese Ruhe wurde auf die Probe gestellt, als eine neue Art Kriminelle eintraf, wie man sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Diese rätselhafte Gesetzlose ersann eine Vielzahl verdrehter und zerstörerischer Gaunereien, welche die ganze Stadt in Gefahr brachten, und ließ die Bevölkerung benommen von der schlimmsten Verbrechensserie in Piltovers Geschichte zurück. Als sich die Welle der Verbrechen, die keinen erkennbaren Sinn hatten, ausbreitete, wurde die Gesetzesbrecherin immer öfter gesehen. Blieb die Herkunft der jungen Frau auch ein Rätsel, so sahen doch manche Spuren von Hextech-Mechaniken aus Piltover an ihren Waffen, während andere den Straßenchic aus Zhaun in ihrer Kleidung erkannt haben wollen. Da ihre Ankunft immer Ärger verhieß, gaben ihr jene, die ihr über den Weg liefen, schon bald einen Namen: Jinx. Jinx’ Randale uferten immer weiter aus. reagierte darauf, indem sie den Ausnahmezustand ausrief und eine stadtweite Fahndung herausgab. In typischer Jinx-Manier versah die Kriminelle die Schatzkammer von Piltover, das sicherste Gebäude der Stadt, mit einer direkten Herausforderung an seinen rauesten Officer. Mit Hilfe einer Karikatur von Vis Gesicht auf der gesamten Fassade der Schatzkammer, zusammen mit Zeit und Datum ihres vorgesehen Überfalls, forderte Jinx die Vollstreckerin ganz offen heraus, sie davon abzuhalten, das Gebäude auszurauben. Fest entschlossen, die Unruhestifterin hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen, wartete Vi aufmerksam vor der Schatzkammer, bis Jinx’ Zeit schließlich gekommen war. Ihrem hingeschmierten Versprechen treu zeigte sich die lächelnde Plage. Da sie wusste, dass dies ihre Chance war, die Gesetzlose dingfest zu machen, verfolgte Vi sie ins Innere des Gebäudes. Sie brauste durch eine Mauer nach der anderen, um Jinx, die kicherte, als sie die evakuierte Schatzkammer mit feurigen Explosionen in Brand setzte, zu jagen. Vi hatte die Kriminelle endlich im Tresor in die Enge getrieben, doch Jinx war noch nicht erledigt. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen feuerte sie eine Salve aus Raketen ab und brachte damit das gesamte Gebäude über ihnen beiden zum Einsturz. Als Vi letztlich aus den Ruinen krabbelte, fand die angeschlagene Vollstreckerin keine Spur mehr von Jinx. Und wie zum Hohn fehlte nicht eine Unze Gold aus dem Tresor, der nun in Trümmern lag. Stattdessen hinterließ die Kriminelle ihrer liebsten Gesetzeshüterin einen Abschiedsbrief – eine Herausforderung, die erst jetzt durch das klaffende Loch in der Silhouette von Piltover sichtbar wurde. Die Lichter der Stadt ergaben eine einfache Stichelei: Du wirst mich niemals kriegen. Als Vi die Nachricht las, hörte sie das ferne Kichern ihrer neuen Nemesis und zum allerersten Mal war die Stadt in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht. Beziehungen * Sie hat eine feindliche Beziehung mit . * Es wird stark angedeutet, dass und Schwestern sind. Riot allerdings lenkt stets, wenn die Frage aufkommt, mit weiterem Stoff ab, ohne die Frage genau zu beantworten. Jinx AMA ** Es wurde bestätigt, dass beide eine Schwester haben und wir haben viel über "Jinx' Schwester" und "Vis Schwester" gehört - obwohl ihre Namen nie im Zusammenhang erwähnt wurden. Nicki TaylorJinx/Vi Hinweis ** Durch Jin'x Veröffentlichung ist offensichtlich, dass Jinx nicht kennt oder wiedererkennt. Zusammen mit dem Fakt, dass Jinx die Ältere ist . Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass "Schwester" eine Bezeichnung für Bande ist, wie manche Spieler glauben. ** Interessanterweise betonen beide stark ihre Gegenteile. hat pinkes, kurzes Haar und blaue Augen, benutzt Nahkampfangriffe und ist voll gepanzert. Im Gegensatz dazu hat Jinx langes, blaues Haar und pinke Augen, benutzt Fernkampfangriffe und ist leicht bekleidet. Zitate ;Bei der Auswahl: * ;Angriff: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * * * ;Bewegung: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * ;Verspotten: * * * * ;In der Nähe von : * * ;In der Nähe von : * * * ;Witz: * * * * ;Lachen: * * * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * ;Beim Benutzen von mit : * * ;Beim Benutzen von : * * * * ;Beim Überleben von : * In der deutschen Version leider nicht verfügbar ;Beim Benutzen von Rückruf: * * ;Beim Sterben: * * |Strategie= '''Spielweise' ;Untere Lane Jinx ist eine vielseitige Schützin, die über ein Arsenal elektrischer Waffen verfügt. Ihre Bandbreite an Waffen sorgt für grenzenloses Chaos, wodurch sie brutal viel Schaden auf Kosten der Beweglichkeit verursachen kann. Eine der wichtigsten Facetten im Spiel mit Jinx ist die kluge Nutzung der Kraft von „Waffenwechsel!“, um ihre Gegner aus sicherer Entfernung mit ihrem Raketenwerfer zu schikanieren, bevor sie im richtigen Moment einen Kugelhagel aus der Minipistole auf ihre Gegner niederregnen lässt. Trotz ihres Mangels an Fluchtmöglichkeiten hat Jinx’ hyperaktives Hirn ein paar Manöver auf Lager, mit deren Hilfe sie Hinterhalten entwischen kann. „Flammenfresser!“ hält sich nähernde Jungler kurzzeitig fest und ein schnelles „Brzl!“ zur richtigen Zeit lässt die Verfolgung im Sande verlaufen und wenn ihr es mit den Zielen richtig anstellt, erhaltet ihr dank „Ich werd’ verrückt!“ einen ordentlichen Temposchub, denn diese Fähigkeit wird ausgelöst, wenn ein Turm fällt. Und Türme werden fallen. Ob ihr die Wellen mit großzügigem Einsatz von „Brzl!“ oder dem Flächenschaden ihres Raketenwerfers auslöscht, Jinx sorgt für ordentlich Druck in der Lane. Indem sie ihre Widersacher auf Trab hält oder es ihnen unmöglich macht, Druck auf sie auszuüben, kommt sie in den späteren Spielverlauf, wo ihr gewaltiges Schadenspotenzial so richtig zum Tragen kommt. Eines jedoch muss noch dazugesagt werden: Es gibt praktisch keine Situation, in der eine „Super-Mega-Todesrakete“ nicht die bestmögliche Antwort auf alle Probleme wäre. Jinx’ ultimative Fähigkeit ist ein Schuss über die gesamte Karte, die an Geschwindigkeit gewinnt, während sie auf ihr nichtsahnendes Opfer zufliegt. Ob ihr nun ein komplettes Team während eines frühen Baron-Kampfes K.O. schlagt oder einen im Rückzug befindlichen Gegner in letzter Sekunde umlegt – es gibt nichts, was eine gut platzierte „Super-Mega-Todesrakete“ nicht erledigen könnte. Außer Nicht-Champions treffen. Das kann sie nicht. ;Teamkämpfe Jinx haut den Schaden raus, sobald die Teamkämpfe ausbrechen. Da sie keine verlässliche Methode hat, um sich selbst zu schützen, muss sie sich auf ihr Positionsspiel verlassen und darauf, dass ihre Teamkollegen sie am Leben halten, während sie die Gegner zum Schreien bringt. Jinx‘ Reichweite und ihr Schaden bleiben über den gesamten Spielverlauf stark, was sie zu einer idealen Ergänzung für Poke-Teams macht.In der Hitze des Gefechts helfen ihr Raketenwerfer und „Brzl!“ aus sicherer Entfernung dabei, Gegnern so lange zuzusetzen, bis sie eine Tötung einfährt, während „Flammenfresser!“ für Gebiete sorgt, die gegnerische Champs lieber meiden sollten. Sobald „Ich werd’ verrückt!“ auslöst, kann Jinx ihr wahres Tötungspotential entfalten, indem sie sich schnell neu positioniert, um Gefahrensituationen zu entgehen und dann Gegner mit wenig Leben einsackt. |SkinsTrivia= Skins ; thumb|Blaues Graffiti in Jinx klassischem Skin * Im Hintergrund ist das zerstörte Piltover zu sehen, was durch Jinx' Verbrechen verursacht wurden. In klassischem Skin ist derselbe Hintergrund zu sehen, außer das Piltover nicht zerstört wurde. * Ihre Kleidung ist die typische Straßenkleidung in Zhaun. * Unter Jinx rechtem Fuß ist ein Text auf die Wand gesprüht worden. Das meiste ist verdeckt und unmöglich zu lesen. Es scheint eine Wiederholung ihres "HE" zu sein, als Anzeichen für ihr Gelächter "HE HE HE". ** Interessanterweise ist Jinx dafür bekannt, nur in Pink zu sprühen, wie auf den Seiten von und zu sehen war. Auch in ihrem Musikvideo besprüht sie das Nashorn mit pinker Farbe. In ihrem klassischen jedoch Skin gibt es ein blaues Graffitigesicht am Ende ihrer Zöpfe, ebenso der Text unter ihrem Bein. ; * Sie ist wie ein angezogen. * Im Hintergrund sind , und zu sehen. * Wenn Mafia Jinx tanzt, dann erscheint ein Grammophon, welches "get Jinxed" in einer Swing-Jazz Version mit einem männlichen Sänger spielt. * Dieselben blauen Karten, welche benutzt, sind im unteren Teil des Artworks zu sehen. Media Musik= center|640px |align = center|content= : Vocals von Agnete Kjølsrud from Blah blah blablah. Wanna join me, come and play. But I might shoot you, in your face. Bombs and bullets will, do the trick. What we need here, is a little bit of panic! Do you ever wanna catch me? Right now I'm feeling ignored! So can you try a little harder? I'm really getting bored! Come on, shoot faster, Just a little bit of energy! I wanna try something fun right now, I guess some people call it anarchy! Let's blow this city to ashes, And see what Pow-Pow thinks. It's such pathetic neatness, But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed! So much better, so much fun. Let's start from scratch and, blow up the sun! Come on, shoot faster, Just a little bit of energy! I wanna try something fun right now, I guess some people call it anarchy! Let's blow this city to ashes, And see what Pow-Pow thinks. It's such pathetic neatness, But not for long 'cause it'll get jinxed! Come on! Come on! And get jinxed! ;Easter Eggs Einige versteckte Nachrichten und andere Champions können im Video gesehen werden oder es finden Anspielen statt: *Bei 0:25, die Nachricht "HA HA HA" ist auf der Rakete von Jinx zu lesen. * Bei 1:17, erscheint ein Affe, welcher durch Jinx verunstaltet wurde und aussieht wie aus den Serien. * Bei 1:25, ist die Nachricht "Jinx was here!" auf dem Nashorn geschrieben. * Bei 1:29, sind und seine Bomben, als Ballons zu sehen. * Bei 1:43, ist ein Graffiti auf einer Wand zu sehen ("Nerf Heimerdinger" und "League of Jinx") **Letzteres ist eine Referenz zu dem öfters verwendeten Ausdruck "League of Draven". * Bei 2:16, liegt Tibbers auf dem Haufen von zerstörten Robotern. : Einige Fans glauben, dass es eine Anlehnung an das Musik Video über Courtney Gears sei. Beide haben einen ähnlichen Sound und zeigen Roboter. Offiziell wurde es nicht bestätigt. }} ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music Get Jinxed| Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Snowdown 2017 - Login Screen| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Star Guardians Burning Bright - Login Screen| Slayer Jinx - Login Screen| Firecracker Jinx - Login Screen| Pool Party - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Odyssey - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Zombie Slayer Skins Trailer - League of Legends| PBE Preview Ambitious Elf Jinx, Santa Draven, Snow Fawn Poppy| Jinx Login Screen - Rigging| VFX Folio Ambitious Elf Jinx| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Just One More League of Legends| BROADCAST TEST (Teaser)| Extraction Odyssey Event Trailer - League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| Jinx Unlocked Statue| |-|Galerie= Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|Jinx Promo Concept Jinx GetJinxed concept 01.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 02.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 03.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 04.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 05.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 06.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx Promo 4.png|Jinx Promo Jinx Concept 1.png|Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 2.jpg|Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 3.png|Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 4.png|Jinx Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 5.png|Jinx Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 6.png|Jinx Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Concept 7.png|Jinx Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Expression Study 1.png|Jinx Expression Study 1 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Expression Study 2.png|Jinx Expression Study 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Weapon Concept 1.png|Jinx Weapon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Weapon Concept 2.png|Jinx Weapon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Weapon Concept 3.png|Jinx Weapon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Model.png|Jinx Model Jinx Statue model 01.jpg|Jinx Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Jinx Statue model 02.jpg|Jinx Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Jinx screenshots old.jpg|1st Jinx Screenshots Jinx Polycount Poster.jpg|Jinx Polycount Promo ((by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Jinx Poster.png|Jinx Poster (by Riot Artist Stanley 'Artgerm' Lau) Jinx Mafia Concept.jpg|Mafia Jinx Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Jinx Firecracker model.jpg|Firecracker Jinx Model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Jinx Slayer concept 3.jpg|Slayer Jinx Weapons Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept 4.png|Slayer Jinx Weapons Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept 2.jpg|Slayer Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Jinx Slayer concept.jpg|Slayer Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu and Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Junx Slayer model 2.jpg|Slayer Jinx Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Junx Slayer model 1.jpg|Slayer Jinx Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jinx StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jean 'Curing' Go) Jinx StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 07.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian concept 08.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Jinx StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jinx StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Jinx StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Jinx Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Jinx_Ambitious_Elf_Concept_01.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Jinx_Ambitious_Elf_Concept_02.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Jinx_Ambitious_Elf_Concept_03.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 01.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Snowdown 2017 Emote concept 02.jpg|Snowdown 2017 Emote Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 01.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 23.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 16.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 3 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 17.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 4 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 18.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 5 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 20.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 6 Champion Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 4 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Jinx Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Jinx Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Jinx Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Jinx Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Jinx Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Jinx Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) |Sonstiges= Trivia * Jinx wurde von RiotTeaTime, Gypsylord und Ransom entwickelt. * Während ihrer Entwicklung nannte man sie "Psycho Arsenal". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Vor ihrer Enthüllung gab Ransom bekannt, Jinx würde eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit haben und ihre Haarfarbe mit teilen. * Jinx wurde von dem Joker, Gollum und Helena Bonham Carter inspiriert. * Die erste Anspielung auf Jinx' Namen gab es in einem Post von CertainlyT über den nächsten Champion: "No ™? You've jinxed us.". CertainlyT und gypsylord über Ao Shin, welcher nicht der nächste Champion sein wird * Jinx hatte ihren ersten Auftritt im Splash-Art von und ihren zweiten Auftritt im Pool-Party-Plakat. * Am 20.September verübte Jinx einen Akt von Vandalismus auf Seite. * Das englische "wanted"-Plakat bei der Enthüllung von Jinx listet ihre Verbrechen auf: Mord, grundloser Angriff, Störung des Friedens, öffentliche Anstößigkeit, wieder Mord, unerlaubte erneute Färbung von Besitz, unangebrachte Nachahmung eines Beamten, rücksichtslose hexplosive Detonation, Zerstörung des Friedens, wirklich belanglose Diebstähle, übertriebene Waffengröße, einige weitere Morde, Anstacheln von Massenpanik, Spaß über den Frieden machen, unachtsam die Straße überqueren und Fälschen von "Gesucht"-Plakaten. * Im Pool-Party Plakat sind Jinxs Tattoos auf dem falschen Arm. Als die Widersprüchlichkeit zwischen ihrem "Gesucht"-Plakat und dem Pool-Party-Plakat hinterfragt wurde, schlug Riot Zephyreal einige mögliche Erklärungen vor - wie zum Beispiel die, dass ihr Gesucht-Poster eine sei oder ein einfacher Fehler vom Phantombildzeichner. Offizieller Post von Riot Zephyreal Es kam zumindest heraus, dass es ein Fehler im Pool-Party-Plakat war, da das Model im Spiel dem "Gesucht"-Plakat entspricht. * Ihre Tanzanimation ist eine Anlehnung an Jake, den Hund aus der Serie , wie sie in der Orginalfolge "Tiersiche Power" zu sehen ist. Ein Vergleich kann hier angesehen werden. * Interessanterweise sind VI, X und C römische Nummern. Dies führte zu Spekulationen, dass es eine Rangstruktur oder Spitznamen in alter Gang gab. ** Obwohl es Möglicherweise ein Zufall ist, kann die römischen Zahl CXVI für 116 stehen; Jinx ist der 116te Champion. Die einzig andere mögliche Variante, die mit C, X, und VI gebildet werden kann, ist XCVI (96). * Die offizielle League of Legends Seite bestätigt, dass Jinx aus Zhaun stammt. * Jinx zerstört einen Zeppelin von Piltover in ihrem Video "get Jinxed". Dies könnte eine Anlehnung an die Niederlage von Zhaun gegen Piltover in dem jährlichen Zeppelinrennen, nach einer 4-Sieges-Serie, sein. Dies bietet diemögliche Annahme, dass Zhaun Jinx' Geburtsort sein könnte. Zitate * Jinx Zitat "Sag 'Hallo' zu meinen kleinen Freunden!" (Original: "Say hello to my friends of varying sizes!") ist eine Parodie auf Tony Monatas berühmtes Zitat aus dem Film , wie hier gesehen werden kann. * Ihre Zitate, wenn sie verwendet, spielen Hommagen ähnlich, wie denen aus dem Videospiel , dort zu hören, wenn bazookaartige Waffen verwendet werden. * "Ich bring Pistolen zur Messerstecherei. Haha." (Original: "I'm bringing guns to the knife fight! Hehe.") ist eine Parodie auf Jimmy Malones Zitat "Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight." aus dem Film . * Das originale Zitat "She's such a loser, always ready to cry!' T-t-t-ta!" ist mit der gleichen Melodie gesungen, wie Login-Musik. * "''Jinx steht für...Jinx!" ist ein geteilter Witz mit Zitat "Vi? Steht für Vi/ Gewalt/ Laster/ Böse." * Jinxs "Drei Waffen zu haben bedeutet, sich nie Entschuldigen zu müssen." ist eine Hommage an das berühmte Zitat aus dem Film aus dem Jahr 1970. * "Wer will schon brav sein!" (Original: "Let's just behave... said no one, ever.") ist eine Anspielung an das berühmte Internet-Meme Said no one ever. Entwicklung Entwicklung Enthüllung Enthüllt: Jinx, die Schießwütige Feuere als Jinx, die Schießwütige, mit deiner Minipistole und nimm deine Gegner mit einem riesigen Todbringer ins Ziel. Ausgerüstet mit großem Selbstbewusstsein und einer Fülle an Werkzeugen für ein Gemetzel ist Jinx eine Schützin, die es darauf anlegt, deine Gegner kurz und klein zu hauen. right|350px|Jinx Fähigkeitenvorschau Zerstörung wohin man sieht Zerstörung wohin man sieht center Der Name lautet . Ich bin eine Vollstreckerin. Und dies ist meine Stadt – Piltover. Sie nennen diesen Ort Stadt des Fortschritts – zumindest taten sie das, bis sie auf den Plan trat. Ihr Name ist Jinx. Jedenfalls nennen sie sie so. Niemand weiß, wer sie ist oder woher sie kommt. Diese dürre Nervensäge tauchte eines Tages auf und feuerte mit schwerem Geschütz in der Luft herum. Und lachte – ständig dieses Lachen. Ich kann sie nicht ertragen. An dem Tag, an dem sie in die Stadt kam, veränderte sich alles. Man könnte ihn ebenso gut den Tag des Verbrechens nennen. Panik unter der Bevölkerung. Chaos in den Straßen. Zerstörung, wohin man sieht. Und das Schlimmste: Nichts davon ergibt einen Sinn. Frag sie, warum sie das tut, und sie nennt dir eine Million verschiedene Gründe. Doch der einzige, der wirklich zählt, lautet: Es macht ihr Spaß. Piltover ist für sie nur ein Spielzeug. Sie hat hier den Spaß ihres Lebens und schert sich nicht darum, wer verletzt wird. Tja, und ich bin hier, um die Party zu beenden. Egal, was sie will. Mich interessiert ihre rührselige Geschichte nicht. Ich werde sie für lange, lange Zeit wegsperren. Und davor, das verspreche ich dir, werde ich ihr dieses dumme Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht wischen. Ein für allemal. center|600px ENTSTEHUNG: Jinx von Bananabandit https://euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/news/riot-games/editorial/entstehung-jinx center|500px Von Cowboy-Roboter-Scharfschützen bis hin zu Kritzeleien auf Servietten , jeder einzelne von Leagues 138 Champions hat irgendwo seinen Ursprung. Das ist die Geschichte von Jinx. Ein Mädchen und seine Knarren thumb|Ursprüngliche Konzeptzeichnung von Psycho Arsenal (Jinx) Früher gab es eine Pinnwand bei Riot, auf der jeder seine/ihre fantastischen (oder weniger fantastischen) Ideen für zukünftige Champions teilen konnte. Die Pinnwand war immer voller Kunstwerke und Entwürfe und somit ein Ort der Inspiration für Champion-Designer, selbst wenn es ein Großteil der Ideen nie in die offiziell Entwicklung geschafft hat. Vor ein paar Jahren hing die Illustratorin Katie De Sousa ein Bild von einer mit Kanonen bewaffneten Kriminellen mit Zöpfen an diese Wand. Durch ihre Liebe für Bösewichte und AD-Carrys wollte Katie ein bisschen Chaos in die Welt der Schützen bringen. Die Gameplay-Ideen für den Champion war gut – eine waffenwechselnde Verrückte – aber was ihr Aussehen betraf, wirkte sie wie eine billige Kopie von Miss Fortune mit neuer Frisur und Tattoos. Psycho Arsenal, Jinx’ Codename zu dieser Zeit, hatte eine Menge Potenzial, aber sie war nicht inspirierend genug, um es in die Entwicklung zu schaffen. Deshalb musste sie monatelang auf dem wortwörtlichen Zeichenbrett ausharren … bis es sich eine kleine Gruppe von Befürwortern zur Aufgabe machte, Psycho Arsenal in die Kluft zu bringen. Einer dieser frühen Befürworter war der Champion-Designer August „jinxylord“ Browning, der sagt: „Ich wollte immer schon einen waffenwechselnden AD-Carry kreieren, eine Art Fernkampf-Udyr, und das schien die perfekte Gelegenheit dafür zu sein.“ Während August tagsüber an Jinx’ Erzfeindin Vi arbeitete, traf er sich nachts mit Katie (und ein paar anderen), um an Psycho Arsenal zu arbeiten. Schließlich wurde die Unterstützung immer größer und ungefähr sechs Monate, nachdem diese folgenreiche Zeichnung aufgehängt worden war, ging Jinx offiziell in die Entwicklung. Das Definieren von Jinx thumb|left|Konzeptzeichnung von Psycho Arsenal (Jinx) Psycho Arsenal hatte grünes Licht, darum wurde es Zeit, eines ihrer größten Probleme anzugehen: ihr Charakter entsprach zu sehr dem eines typischen Bösewichts. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sahen sich die meisten weiblichen Champions in League ziemlich ähnlich: sexy Aussehen und erotische Sanduhrfigur. „Ich neige immer dazu, für Abwechslung zu sorgen.“, sagt Katie. „Ich dachte darüber nach, ob es nicht cooler wäre, wenn sie drahtiger und draufgängerischer wäre, als würde sie sich nur von Skittles ernähren, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, Chaos anzurichten.“ Psycho Arsenal wurde schlanker und drahtiger, während ihre Kanonen immer größer wurden. Irgendwann waren ihre Proportionen quasi verkehrt: Sie wurde zu einem kleinen Mädchen mit übergroßen, schweren Waffen, die sie im echten Leben vermutlich niemals hätte tragen können. „In diesem Moment haben sich meine Begeisterung und Zuversicht vervielfacht.“, sagt August. „Sie fühlte sich so viel origineller und bedeutender an.“ Obwohl sich Jinx’ Aussehen während der Entwicklung stark veränderte, blieben drei Dinge immer gleich: ihre unverkennbaren bodenlangen, blauen Zöpfe, ihre verrückte Miene und ihre Kanonen … jede Menge Kanonen. Komm schon, schieß schneller Ihrem damaligen Namen Psycho Arsenal entsprechend, hatte Jinx während ihrer Entwicklung ein geradezu lächerliche umfangreiches Waffenarsenal: Pistolen, Gewehre, Armbrüste, Elektroschocker, Elektroarmbrüste, halbautomatische Maschinengewehre, Miniguns, Granaten, einen Raketenwerfer und sogar einen Flammenwerfer. Katie sagt: „Während wir noch dabei waren, ihr Gameplay zu definieren, gaben wir ihr einfach einen Haufen Waffen.“ center|500px In Jinx’ originalem Fähigkeitenset wechselte sie mit jedem Einsatz ihrer Grundfähigkeiten ihre Waffen – in etwa so wie Udyr seine Form – und ihre ultimative Fähigkeit veränderte sich abhängig von der Waffe, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Das wurde jedoch ziemlich schnell langweilig, weil man während des Spiels fast nichts anderes tat, als alles mit der rechten Maustaste anzuklicken. „Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass sie nicht genug lustige Knöpfe zum Drücken hatte.“, sagt August. Die Waffenwechsel-Mechanik wurde auf Q verlegt und es galt nun, zwei Haltungen mit eigenen Stärken und Schwächen zu entwickeln. Das gelang durch eine Unterscheidung der Waffen in Angriffstempo und Flächenschaden: Für schnellen Schaden an einzelnen Zielen gab es eine Minigun und für langsamen Flächenschaden eignete sich ein Raketenwerfer am besten. thumb|center|500px|Jinx - Konzeptzeichnung Jetzt da die Waffen für Jinx’ Fähigkeitenset feststanden, wurde es Zeit für das Chaos. „Der wahrscheinlich schwierigste Teil an Jinx’ Entwicklung war es, ihrem Gameplay eine gewisse Verrücktheit zu verleihen“, sagt August. Ohne ihre passive Fähigkeit ist sie nur eine Scharfschützin, die sich ihre Gegner mit Raketen und Fallen fernhält, aber so ist einfach nicht Jinx – sie will Teil der Action sein. Schließlich hat ein Gespräch zwischen dem QA-Analysten Blake „Squad5“ Smith und August die Lösung gebracht: „Was wäre, wenn man nach einer Tötung sehr, sehr, sehr schnell werden würde?“ „Wie schnell?“ „Extrem schnell.“ „Blake, das ist verrückt.“ „… darum geht es ja.“ Als diese neue passive Fähigkeit zum ersten Mal im Spiel getestet wurde, rannte Jinx in einen Kampf, blitze am gegnerischen Team vorbei, um Xerath zu töten, löste so ihre passive Fähigkeit aus, verlor die Kontrolle über den Charakter, rannte unter den gegnerischen Turm und starb. „Wir dachten uns einfach, ,Japp, das ist Jinx’“, sagt August. „Nach diesem Spieltest wussten wir, dass sie endlich anfing, sich wie das verrückte Mädchen anzufühlen, das sie sein sollte.“ Und jetzt halte dich fest, denn hier kommt eine Liste an ultimativen Fähigkeiten, die es nicht ins Spiel geschafft haben – mit Kommentaren von August. left|200px '''Drop the Hammer: Jinx kann eine Kanone aktivieren, die über der gesamten Karte schwebt, und eine überdimensionierte Bombe an einem Zielort sprengen … nach zehn Sekunden. Wieso es diese Fähigkeit nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat: „Die Spieler würden einfach das Zielgebiet verlassen.“ WTF Missiles: Jinx feuert haufenweise Raketen ab, deren Flugbahn unberechenbar ist. Wieso es diese Fähigkeit nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat: „Das war viel zu willkürlich.“ Homing Missiles: Jinx kann sechs Raketen abfeuern, die gegnerische Champions automatisch anvisieren, sie verfolgen und sofort töten, wenn sie nicht ausweichen. Wieso es diese Fähigkeit nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat: „Sie hat sie auf der unteren Lane eingesetzt und zufällig den gegnerischen Jungler getötet, das fühlte sich nicht richtig an.“ Circle of Cats: Jinx schießt eine Bombe über die Karte, die den ersten getroffenen Gegner mit magischem Rauch umgibt. Jeder Champion, der damit in Berührung kommt, wird in ein harmloses, knuddeliges Kätzchen verwandelt. Wieso es diese Fähigkeit nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat: „Obwohl es niedlich war, fühlte sich diese Fähigkeit zu indirekt und unpraktisch an.“ Super-Mega-Todesrakete: Jinx feuert eine Rakete ab, die explodiert, wenn sie mit einem gegnerischen Champion kollidiert, und Flächenschaden verursacht. Wieso es diese Fähigkeit nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat: Augenblick mal … Super-Mega-Todesrakete war einer der ersten Zauber, der für Jinx getestet wurde, aber das Team hat von dieser Idee wieder verabschiedet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verursachte sie gleichbleibenden Schaden, weshalb sie Jinx einfach nur zu Beginn eines Kampfes abfeuerte – das war zwar effektiv, aber auch ziemlich langweilig. Der Exekutionsschaden wurde erst viel später in ihrer Entwicklung hinzugefügt, als das Team für die Spielbalance auf dieser Änderung bestand. August sagt: „Zuerst war ich ziemlich abgeneigt, denn die Fähigkeit fühlte sich aufgrund des Flächenschadens und der großen Reichweite wie ein besseres Garen-Ult an.“ Dennoch war sie unter den AD-Carrys einzigartig und es ergab sich auch sofort eine Bedingung, unter der die ultimative Fähigkeit zum Einsatz kommen sollte: Um Tötungen zu sichern. Außerdem passte Super-Mega-Todesrakete sehr gut zu ihrem restlichen Fähigkeitenset. Sie kann damit einen Gegner ausschalten, dank des verrückten Tempos ihrer passiven Fähigkeit zum nächsten Kampf eilen und dort das Gemetzel fortsetzen. Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden, genauso wie Gebäude … oder Menschen. Eine Frage über Jinx’ Persönlichkeit blieb allerdings während der gesamten Entwicklung bestehen: Wie böse ist sie wirklich? Natürlich wurde Jinx als Schurkin entwickelt, aber sollte sie wirklich eine kaltblütige Mörderin sein? Oder ist sie einfach nur eine Person, die ihren Spaß haben will und unter „Spaß“ jede Menge Zerstörung versteht? August sagt: „Auch wenn Jinx viele Menschen getötet hat, halten wir sie nicht für eine blutrünstige Serienmörderin.“ Jinx ist einfach langweilig und sie sucht nach etwas Aufregendem. Natürlich ist es ihr ziemlich egal, ob jemand bei den Explosionen draufgeht, aber sie macht es nicht der Opfer wegen. thumb|right|300px|Illustratorin Katie De Sousa sagt: „Ich glaube, insgeheim wollte ich, dass Jinx noch böser ist.“ Community-Spezialist Robert „Ransom“ Lo drückt es wie folgt aus: „Wenn Jinx in einer dunklen Gasse an einem Fremden vorbeigeht, würde sie ihn nicht einfach abstechen und sein Geld nehmen. Aber wenn sie in einer dunklen Gasse an einem Fremden in der Nähe von einem STAPEL FEUERWERKSKÖRPER vorbeigeht, würde sie den ganzen Stapel in die Luft jagen und den Fremden unabsichtlich anzünden, weil so ein Feuerwerk verdammt viel Spaß macht.“ Letztendlich ging es bei Jinx’ Persönlichkeit und Gameplay darum, eine Balance zwischen verstört, gefährlich, verrückt und lustig, zugänglich und süß zu finden. „In ihrem Musikvideo wird Jinx wahrscheinlich am besten dargestellt.“, sagt August. „Sie lacht, hat Spaß und sprengt alles Mögliche in die Luft, aber an ihren Händen klebt nicht zwangsläufig das Blut ihrer Gegner. Das ist Jinx.“ ENTSTEHUNG ist eine neue Serie, in der wir in die Entwicklung von Champions eintauchen. Hinterlass uns unten ruhig ein paar Gedanken und Kommentare über die Serie und lass uns wissen, welche Champions dich am meisten interessieren! }}